WWE Current Roster
Main WWE roster Monday Night Raw Authority * Stephanie McMahon - Commissioner * Mick Foley - General Manager; Hall of Famer Male Superstar Roster * Big Cass * Big E * Bo Dallas * Braun Strowman * Brock Lesnar * Cesaro * Chris Jericho * Curt Hawkins * Curtis Axel * Darren Young * Dean Ambrose * Epico * Enzo Amore * Goldberg * Goldust * Jeff Hardy * Jinder Mahal * Karl Anderson * Kevin Owens * Kofi Kingston * Luke Gallows * Matt Hardy * Neville * Primo * R-Truth * Roman Reigns * Rusev * Sami Zayn * Seth Rollins * Sheamus * The Miz * Titus O'Neil * Xavier Woods Female Superstar Roster * Alicia Fox * Bayley * Charlotte * Dana Brooke * Emma * Maryse * Nia Jax * Sasha Banks Other Raw Talent Other on-air talent * Bob Backlund - Life Coach to Darren Young; Hall of Famer * Lana - Valet to Rusev * Paul Heyman - Advocate to Brock Lesnar Broadcast Team * Michael Cole - Raw Lead Commentator * Corey Graves - Raw / NXT Color Commentator * Byron Saxton - Raw Color Commentator * Tom Phillips - Raw Backstage Interviewer, Main Event / Superstars Play by Play Aannouncer * JoJo - Raw Ring Announcer 205 Live (Cruiserweight Division) * Ariya Daivari * Austin Aries * The Brian Kendrick * Cedric Alexander * Drew Gulak * Gran Metalik * HoHo Lun * Jack Gallagher * Lince Dorado * Mustafa Ali * Neville * Noam Dar * Rich Swann * Tajiri * TJ Perkins * Tony Nese * Tozawa Broadcast Team * Mauro Ranallo * Corey Graves SmackDown Live Authority * Shane McMahon - Commissioner * Daniel Bryan - General Manager Male Superstar Roster * Aiden English * AJ Styles * Apollo Crews * Baron Corbin * Bray Wyatt * Chad Gable * Dolph Ziggler * Erick Rowan * Fandango * Heath Slater * James Elswood * Jason Jordan * Jey Uso * Jimmy Uso * John Cena * Kane * Konnor * Luke Harper * Mojo Rawley * Randy Orton * Rhyno * Tyler Breeze * Viktor * Zack Ryder Female Superstar Roster * Alexa Bliss * Becky Lynch * Carmella * Eva Marie * Mickie James * Naomi * Natalya * Nikki Bella Broadcast team * Mauro Ranallo - SmackDown Lead Commentator * JBL - SmackDown Color Commentator * David Otunga - SmackDown / Main Event Color Commentator * Renee Young - SmackDown Backstage Interviewer * Greg Hamilton - SmackDown Ring Announcer NXT roster Management Team * William Regal - General Manager Male wrestlers Male wrestlersedit Samoa Joe * Adrian Jaoude * Akam * Alexander Wolfe * Andrade Almas * Angelo Dawkins * Austin Aries * Babatunde Aiyegbusi * Bobby Roode * Brennan Williams * Bronson Matthews * Buddy Murphy * Cezar Bononi * Chris Atkins * Dallas Harper * Damian O'Connor * Dan Matha * Dash Wilder * Dylan Miley * Elias Samson * Eric Young * Gabriel Ealy * Hideo Itami * Jeet Rama * Kenneth Crawford * Kishan Raftar * Mada * Nick Miller * Noah Potjes * No Way Jose * Oney Lorcan * Otis Dozovic * Patrick Clark * Rezar * Rich Swann - Also appearing in the Cruiserweight Division * Riddick Moss * Roderick Strong * Samoa Joe * Sawyer Fulton * Scott Dawson * Shane Thorne * Shinsuke Nakamura * Steve Cutler * Tian Bing * Tino Sabbatelli * Tommy End * Tucker Knight * Tye Dillinger * Uriel Ealy * Wesley Blake Female Roster * Aliyah * Asuka * Billie Kay * Binky Blair * Danielle Kamela * Daria * Ember Moon * Liv Morgan * Macey Estrella * Mandy Rose * Mickie James * Nikki Cross * Peyton Royce * Sara Bridges Other on-air personnel * Paul Ellering - Manager of The Authors of Pain Broadcast team * Tom Phillips - Lead Commentator * Corey Graves - Color Commentator Other WWE personnel Unbranded talent * The Rock * Triple H - WWE Chief Operating Officer * The Undertaker * Vince McMahon - WWE Chairman & CEO Other Broadcast team * Booker T - Pre-show analyst for Raw, SmackDown & pay-per-views; Hall of Famer * Carlos Cabrera - Spanish lead commentator for pay-per-views * Cathy Kelley - Social media correspondent * Jerry Lawler - Pre-show analyst for Raw, SmackDown & pay-per-views; Hall of Famer * Lita - Pre-show analyst for Raw, SmackDown & pay-per-views; Hall of Famer * Marcelo Rodriguez - Spanish color commentator for pay-per-views * Scott Stanford - Pre-show host for Raw & SmackDown Inactive personnel * Eva Marie - Filming a movie * Finn Bálor - Shoulder injury * Kalisto - Back injury * Paige - Injured * Summer Rae - Neck injury * Tamina - Returning Soon * Tyson Kidd - Spinal cord injury Producers/agents * Arn Anderson - Hall of Famer * Billy Kidman * D-Von Dudley * Dean Malenko * Finlay * Irwin R. Schyster * Jamie Noble * Joey Mercury * John Laurinaitis * Michael Hayes - Hall of Famer * Pat Patterson - Hall of Famer * Road Dogg WWE Ambassadors * Big Show * Billy Graham - Hall of Famer * The Boogeyman * Brie Bella * Eve Torres * Gene Okerlund - Hall of Famer * Howard Finkel - Hall of Famer * Kevin Nash - Hall of Famer * Mark Henry * Ricky Steamboat - Hall of Famer * Sgt. Slaughter - Hall of Famer * Shawn Michaels - Hall of Famer * Sting - Hall of Famer * Stone Cold Steve Austin - Hall of Famer * Tatsumi Fujinami - Hall of Famer * X-Pac See Also WWE Alumni, WWE Championships